107 Moments of Life
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: My 100 themes challenge 12. Kick in the Head. Will gets kicked in the head. Alyss Mainwaring
1. Introduction

**I have chosen to do the 100 themes in this category, but so far I have 107 themes and I am willing to take suggestions :) I would say review but I know how inconvenient it is sometimes so meh. :) Most of the chapters will be in here but I might write a few for other categories. If so I will start a new story for the first one and then add to that. (Did what I just say make sense? It doesn't to me) I am aiming to add one everyday and if I write two a day I will save the second for another day where I don't have the time/energy/effort to write one :) I know that this is meant to be THEMES but I actually take the word and run with it, meaning when I have no inspiration the chapters are going to get really short and may start off on the right idea but end up with something totally different.**

**Like this one.**

**So here is the first... The Introduction.**

**Title - Introduction**  
**Word Count - 669 (including the AN)**  
**Summery - Will has lost his memory and now had to be introduced to everyone he should already know.**

Alyss looked down at Will and tried not to cry. His head was wrapped in scarlet bandages that started off white and even though it was apparently safe fort hem to try and teach him about his past life again, his eyes were continuously sliding in and out of focus.

"Hi Will," Halt said softly as he walked in and slid into a chair next to Will. In response the injured Ranger shifted away from him slightly and then looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. According to the healer, Will had been told about his injury at an earlier date but knew nothing else. Even then it was unknown if he actually remembered that fact as well. Halt sighed under his breath and leant backwards in the chair after leaning forwards to get Will's response. Although he had known about the injury, and had come into the room to see the younger Ranger when he was unconscious, Halt had still retained the hope that Will would remember everything.

"I'm your adopted father," Halt replied with a small, sad smile. The news that Will was to be Halt's son was going to be announced on Will's birthday, but he had never made it.

"Halt?"

"You remember my name?" Halt cried, jumping up from his seat.

"I can't remember anything else, sorry," Will continued.

"Don't apologies!" Halt snapped suddenly. "I don't want to hear any of it. I am proud that you were able to get this far when only two weeks ago we were certain you were going to die!" Halt calmed down underneath Alyss and Pauline's shocked glances but still continued on his tirade. "I promise to never leave you abandoned ever again."

Will looked away for a moment, His eyes gazed over and Alyss started to worry that they were losing him and took a half step forwards, her face portraying her true emotions. Lady Pauline prevented her from going any further along with giving her a warning looked. Alyss made her face go blank and looked over to Will who had finally returned to their world.

"When can I go see Tug?" he asked.

**And there you go, the beginning piece to my 100 (and7) themes challenge thingy :) I think my AN is longer than the rest of the chapter but oh well.**

**How did everyone's ANZAC day go? Who went to a Dawn Service?**

**I did. It was my first one. Do you know how long it took me to convince my Dad to take me to it? Unfortunately we chose one of the earlier ones that FINISHED roughly at dawn instead of starting at it. But after we went to Maccas so I was all good. :)**

**Bye until tomorrow...**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. Memory

**I had a request to continue the introduction chapter and in my way I have :)**

**Title - Memory**

**Word Count - 512**

**Summery - Continuation of the first chapter. Will is now trying to remember who Horace is.**

* * *

Will nearly growled in frustration. He had beens taring at one person for the better part of 10 minutes and all he had remembered was that this person had been there whilst he was a child and that now he was his best friend. As Will went over this information again, something else clicked.

"Did I hate you when we were younger?" he asked. Horace grinned through his teeth. _At least it was something, _he thought and shifted sideways uncomfortable. Will had been watching him for a long time and it seemed to be a tue struggle for both men. Horace had to watch his temper and Will had to push information from wherever it was hidden.

After watching Will start to think hard again Horace sighed. What could he do?

"Are you ok with being alone for a while, there is something I have to go and do," He said to his friend and after getting a nod, left.

Horace stomped his way down to the practice courts located in the centre of the page training area of the castle. The walk took around about five minutes at the pace of Horace and he pulled out his sword as soon as he reached it.

It was the day of rest for the castle and only a few dedicated pages were around attempting to practice but as soon as the fabled oakleaf knight came into view, stopped and stood back to watch.

Horace yelled at the pole and started bashing away at the pole. He was calling out his moves as he went, causing him to stop thinking about his friend that had been injured and for him to pay more attention to his technique.

* * *

When he finally stopped Horace had gathered a small crowd. With one hand he wiped the sweat out of his eyes whilst the other held his sword. He glanced down at it and grimaced, he was going to need to get all of the nicks out of it.

Halt walked forwards to him and nodded down at the sword.

"You were with Will?" he asked simply.

"Yes," Horace replied.

The two men walked off the the upper levels of the palace to help Horace cool down and reach his room.

"Next time you go, take me with you. Remember, we still have to hide our true emotions from him," Halt said and left. There were no smiles, not even a change in the grimmer than normal expression during the whole conversation.

It was going to be a long road.

* * *

**Done! Finally!**

**It's longer than the first one but still short. I don't care really as long chapters annoy me:)**

**So far I have managed one for each day. Even though it is only day two...**

_**!Question for today!**_

_**Which country and why has the worst drivers in the world?**_

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	3. Cat

**This one is a more light-hearted fic because whilst Introduction and Memory were interesting and fun to write, I needed something different. Just something to keep me entertained. :) Also I change the format for these as I am bothered and feel like so if it is inconsistent, meh. I might change it all of one at the very end. I apologise beforehand though. I have skipped a lot of the explanation and detail that I normally would have included simply because so many things happened and I just needed to get them down before I got too bored and started to write something else (like the study notes I am meant to be doing.)**

**Title = Cat**

**Word Count = 1244**

**Summery (Set in Will's apprenticeship) Will has brought home a cat and asks Halt if he can keep it.**

* * *

"Please Halt?!"

"No."

"I'll even look after it myself!"

"Who will pay for it?"

Will stopped pleading and paused. That certainly would be a problem. It was too cute to just leave behind although and what else was he to do with it?

"We are not keeping it and that's that. Go put it back to where you got it from," Halt said and went back to reading his reports. Until his annoying apprentice had come over and asked if he could keep the cat, Halt had been enjoying a peaceful time on his porch drinking coffee and reading reports.

Will huffed and walked over to the stables. There was one year until his apprenticeship was over and one year until he could pay for the cat. But now he had to search for a new home.

Having a sudden idea Will rushed past Halt, who had a sudden fit of sneezes, and placed the cat on his bed. He got dressed in clothes other than his ranger uniform and ran back out with the cat.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked noticing the change of colours.

"Exactly where you told me to go," Will replied and ran to the stables.

"Sometimes he has too much enthusiasm," Halt muttered to himself and picked up the next report. It was a general news letter from Crowley. Halt put it down again. It wasn't as important as some of the others. Suddenly, it and all of the other reports flew up into the air and sailed gracefully to the ground again far away from where they started. The paper's flight happened to occur at the same time as Will rushing past on Tug though. "Well too much enthusiasm," Halt muttered and walked around gathering dusty reports.

Will nudged Tug into a gallop as soon as he was able to. Out of the corner of his eyes he watch the paper take to the air and mentally apologised to Halt. What else was he meant to do? He was losing time! It was Will's plan to reach the middle of the town before everything started to close down and everyone started to go home.

The only problem was that most of the people around now knew him as a Ranger and refused to talk to him willingly any more. They did more often than they talked to Halt but less than before.

The children didn't make that difference though...

A little girl wandered in front of Tug sobbing uncontrollably. Luckily the horse was able to reach a stop before injuring the crying child. When she saw Tug so close she screamed, making Will's ears hurt before stumbling backwards onto her bottom.

Will's heart went out to her and he dismounted after checking the light. Jenny's kitchen would still be open at this time of day. Perhaps she could say to whom this little girl belonged to.

"Are you lost?" he asked her and knelt down to her level to make her feel less intimidated. The little girl nodded.

"Come on them. I'll find your home," Will said and lifted her up onto Tug. "Don't throw her odd," he whispered to the horse. Tug snorted in reply and relaxed his muscles. It didn't look like they were going anywhere fast for a while.

* * *

When it finally became too dark for Halt to read his reports outside, he looked around in confusion. Why was there no smell of dinner?

Most likely for the same reason there was no light inside either.

Will wasn't back yet.

Halt sighed and started to go get his weapon to find his wayward apprentice before he realised that there was still the matter of the stupid cat. That and his apprentice was soon to be a Ranger and should be able to look after himself enough for one night.

"I'll give him until morning," Halt reasoned and went inside to cook dinner for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Jenny had not only known who the girl belong to but where she lived as well It was in the town and thankfully close. After riding for two minutes the little girl, Eliza, had fallen fast asleep holding onto the kitten.

_At least I found a home for the cat, _Will thought wirily. But Halt's going to kill me for missing dinner.

Eliza woke up and shifted. "There it is!" she cried, startling Will out of his thoughts of the various forms of punishment, or torture as it is otherwise known as, that Halt used.

"What did I say? You didn't believe me earlier!" Will joked with her. When they reached the house Will got off Tug and then helped Eliza off. She kept both hands firmly on the cat though.

He knocked on the door and took a step back at the speed it was opened by. The person must have been right behind it. The woman was in a very crumpled day dress and had worry written all over her face.

"Is Eliza yours?" Will asked. The girl he was referring to was hiding behind him, not sure that she wanted to leave her new friend behind.

"Yes! Oh please say that she is alright! I have been so worried about her! Her father is out looking for her right now," the woman cried every time Will tried to open his mouth to talk. Finally he spotted his chance and took it.

"She is right behind me," Will said and pushed Eliza forwards.

"Mum!" she yelled and ran forwards.

* * *

Will looked at the dog and sighed. It was over a year since the cat incident and although some things had changed, others had remained the same. Every now and then when Will found the time, he was over at Eliza's place playing with her and the cat. She was thrilled with it and had found a true friend with the Ranger. What would Halt say if next time he saw him he had a puppy with him?

At least he could pay for it this time.

* * *

**I have to admit. This one did get away from me a bit and I grew so bored typing it. The problem is that I hand write most of everything that comes up and so by the time I am typing I am so bored by it all!**

**Today question.**

**What sport do you play if any? (If not what sport would you want to play?)**

**AND**

**What is the coolest sport ever invented in your opinion?**

**:)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. I Can't

**Just have to warn you that this chapter is dark. Really dark.**

**Really really dark. **

**And now onto happier things!**

**My answer to the challenge thing from yesterday...**

**I fence. And I have to say fencing is epic. I mean, who else gets to do a medieval-ish sport where you poke each other?**

**Jousting?**

**But jousting is cool as well. **

**Oh well.. Answering somethings...**

**I have never seen the NBA. I don't really watch any sports :) And I agree diving is cool but I want to learn how to ice skate :)**

**And now onto the story!**

* * *

**Title = I Can't**

**Word Count = 571**

**Summery = She writes a letter saying why she can't**

* * *

Feel my sorrow as I write this. Feel my tears as they stain tracks onto my face.

I can't continue living this way. Under this ruler. Ever since King Duncan was murdered life for everyone has gone down hill.

The first thing that happened was that they rounded up all of the knights. Before Horace went he said how much he was going to miss us all and to stay strong and fighting. He was lucky. He missed most of the massacre. Instead he got his own killing time because he was prince of the realm. After all of the knights were murdered just for being "loyal to the evil Duncan", the people started rebelling.

Next the ruler rounded up all of the rangers. They smartly went into hiding, protecting us all somehow at the same time, or well trying to. I remember Will telling Gil later on how he was fed up with the way his life had turned out. "If it saves lives Gil, I'm all for it," he had said.

That was the second last time I had seen him.

The last time I saw him, he was with Gil again, standing straight and proud. I don't know how. Alyss was sobbing into my shoulder. Their children had been murdered only days before. It made me secretly glad that I never got around to having children.

The axe fell and the famous ranger commander was killed.

A few moments more and the axe fell. Halt was dead.

I clung to Alyss tightly.

The axe fell again and Gilan was dead.

Alyss looked up and watched sobbing as her husband died, and with him the secrets of the Ranger Corps.

Two weeks later both Alyss and Lady Pauline killed themselves. They couldn't live in this world any longer and now I can't.

I can't continue like this. I can't continue this life. I have no clue why I wrote this letter anyway. I am the last of my family, even my adopted one, and the country has become too afraid to read anything along the same lines as this.

So I say farewell. It's over.

I can't.

_Jenny_

* * *

**Well that was strangely fun to write. I could imagine her at a desk writing it sobbing it and then folding it up.**

**I might have to have professor Guiles find it...**

**But honestly, who guessed until the end that it was Jenny writing it? I don't think I have ever written in her POV before even... Wow...**

**QUESTION! :)**

**If RA became more popular than Harry Potter (and had movies and everything) what do you think would happen and what would your reaction be?**

**:)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	5. 6 - Coffee

**If RA became more popular than Harry Potter I would be a true fan. I would say that I had found it before almost everyone else and I would constantly say that :) I would be a person constantly talking about it :)**

* * *

_**Some questions on the last chapter...**_

**My mind is a dark place...**

**Horace was beheaded. It happened at a different time to all of the knights because they were just knights. He was a prince soon to be king. :)**

**George was already dead when it occurred. He died of a disease or another. I know I didn't mention him in the letter but I was hoping that no one would notice him missing :)**

* * *

**The one before this is in the Skulduggery Pleasant section. It is in 107 Moments of fun :)**

**This however is my Version of Halt switches to decaf :) Hopefully it isn't the same as everyone else's...**

**Title = Coffee**

**Word Count = 896**

**Summery = Halt switches to decaf coffee**

* * *

"Halt!" A voice called to him from where he was in the darkness. Halt made no more to go towards it, instead preferring to stay where and how he was.

"Halt! Wake up!" the voice yelled again and he swiped his hand out, hoping to stop the idiot. There was some snickering before something wet was placed on his hand.

The person left and Halt went back into his deep sleep.

* * *

"Where's Halt?" asked Crowley. Will looked up at him with large innocent eyes.

"I don't know," he replied right before Gilan started laughing hysterically. Crowley rolled his eyes before kicking the snickering Ranger who was acting like an idiot.

"He's sleeping," Gilan gasped out from on the floor. The kick had hurt.

"And..." prompted Crowley. He was the commander, it shouldn't be this hard to get information out of his subordinates. But it was, and that was that.

"Will put mud in his hand after Halt tried to his him for saying his name," Gil said as he started to get up off the floor.

"That's not the version that I remember!" Will said before kicking Gil.

"What was that for?" the sore man asked and again tried to get up from the floor. This time he made it and he dusted off the pretend dust from his uniform and straightened it with a nod.

"Fun," Will replied before starting to tell his side of this story. "I was trying to wake Halt up-"

"Wake Halt up! Why?"

"Because he was asleep. Why else would I be trying to wake him up? Anyway, then Gil decided to pay Halt back for every chore he had to do during his apprenticeship, including every time he fell in the mud or had to crawl through it."

"That was a lot," Crowley muttered.

"I know!" Gil agreed. Will glared at them to be silent before he continued.

"And so my idiotic friend Gil here, decided to put mud in Halt's hand. He was gong to tickle Halt's face with a feather but luckily I managed to convince him otherwise."

Gil started nodding at this story before he realised that his reaction was meant to be the opposite. "No! That's not how it was!" he yelled and leapt forwards and tackled an unsuspecting Will in a mock punch up.

"Who did that?" yelled a voice behind them. Will, who was winning the punch up, quickly got up and walked over to the side. Halt's eyes had turned red and evil looking and stuff like that. Or at least it was to Will and Gil. The rest of his face was hidden except for a few pieces of his beard. The mud everywhere (including that which had dripped onto the carpet) had made sure of that.

The two men had stopped fighting and were now interested in every smudge on their shoe. Then it clicked in both of their minds at the same time that they needed to be the first person to tell their story otherwise it could be very bad for them. The started to get their story out first but unfortunately for Will, Gil won.

"Will did it all!" Gil said. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Nothing?" Halt asked slowly, frowning.

"Nothing!" Gil affirmed, thankful that Halt was going to believe him.

"Will?" Halt asked.

"I tried to convince him not to!" Will responded.

Halt was torn. He couldn't tell who was the culprit and it could have been either of them. Although there was a slightly possibility that it was Crowley, he would have put frogs instead of mud. But the commander might have used mud to make it seem as though it was the other two. But then why hadn't they said it was him? But in all honesty, Crowley wasn't that smart. Or was he?

Nope. He wasn't.

"If it helps any, Will's excuse is more plausible," Crowley said after Halt was there for a few minutes not moving.

"Decaf is bad," Halt muttered and left muttering other things to himself.

* * *

**There you go. A slightly longer one for you all :) **

**I wrote that ages ago. Honestly. Ages ago!**

**Question is... What do you think of your countries weather? Is it too hot/cold/windy/rainy/thunderstormy**

**Yep. My brain has stopped working :**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	6. 8 - Silence

**My country rains to often and there aren't enough thunderstorms. :)**

* * *

**Title = Silence**

**Word Count = 430**

**Summery = I have already done a story where Will has lost his memory, now Will has lost his hearing (completely unrelated to introduction and memory)**

* * *

Silence.

That's all I can hear now. According to the "best healers" at Castle Araluen I would never hear anything's voice again.

Yesterday I signed the form that Crowley had put in front of me before he left. They left me all alone to sign my own retirement form. It wasn't as though I could ask any questions; the answers that I received would make no sense at all. With a trembling hand I put pen to paper.

Roughly ten minutes later both Crowley and Halt returned. My old commander looked over the paper I had signed, making sure everything was correct and then held up a piece of parchment he had written on earlier.

Any questions?

I shook my head no. With trembling hands I received my gold oak leaf pendant. Although it was sooner in my life than I would have liked, sooner than I would have even imagined as well, there was nothing I could do to change that new fact of my life.

My mouth dropped open in surprise as I saw Halt hand over a paper similar to mine to Crowley. It looked as though Crowley was refusing to take it though but Halt argued.

It was something I couldn't get used to ever. Mouths were moving by to me, it seemed as though nothing was coming out. Pretty soon I gave up trying to attempt to lip read and went back to reading.

A hand coming in between my book and I forced me to look up again. As was expected Halt was standing there looking victorious about whatever he had been arguing about and Crowley was looking annoyed. I was happy that even though I wasn't in the corps any more, nothing had changed.

I was happy until I was shown Halt's new gold oak leaf.

I gasped and then shook my head no roughly. I was deaf; something that only enforced my muteness. It was one of the oddest experiences to know that you are talking but to not hear anything. Halt grinned triumphantly and left the room dragging Crowley.

And once again I was left in the silence.

* * *

**Question for this chapter is…**

**Does anyone actually look at the ratings for the story? Or do you just read anything no matter what?**

**:)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	7. 9 - Lost You

**Halt retired so that Will wasn't alone. I always saw it that he was considering it but couldn't bring himself to actually do it :) I always (sometimes) look at the ratings. Then I still read it if I'm curious no matter what :) Although sometimes I have read all the ones that I bothered to in the section then I go back and read every single one... I have read most of the RA section :)**

**Also I'm actually considering turning memory and/or silence into a real story... I just have to get past the stories I have already started :)**

* * *

**Title = Lost You**

**Word Count = 326**

**Summery = Alyss is nearly killed.**

* * *

Will ran through the crumbling castle and screamed Alyss' name again. Horace, running along beside his best friend, took the resulting silence as his turn to scream out. The two men checked every room for the missing woman. In a few rooms there were some of the enemies who hadn't been able to escape in time and had taken cover in the collapsing rooms. They were quickly knocked unconscious or killed depending on their participation level/injuries.

The next room that they checked in Will let out a scream.

**I AM A PAGE BREAK**

Two weeks later Will was sitting next to Alyss watching her. His girlfriend was still unconscious and hadn't woken up from when she had fallen to the ground right after being stabbed nearly fatally by the enemy.

Then to Will's astonishment she started waking up right before his eyes. She opened hers and looked at him. Will started crying with relief.

"I thought I had lost you!"

* * *

**Curiosity reasons, what do you all do in your frees/study periods? Do you go on fanfiction? Do you sleep? Do you actually do homework/assignments/assessments?**

**GASP!**

**Or do you all watch comedy videos on youtube?**

**On another completely different note, these word counts are on the version of word I am using and not on the site itself. That would just be odd. **

**If you all want a theme you want done feel free to give it to me in a review, I would be happy to add it to the list I have at the moment. Even though the title it 107 moments (how many themes I had back then) I have 114 that I have kept track off and all I have to do is go through my school books to remember more. :) **

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	8. 10 - Test

**Well obviously I was writing this during my two hour long study period. *cough* free *cough*. I am so bored!**

* * *

**Title = Test**

**Word Count = 281**

**Summery =Will tests his new apprentice**

* * *

"JUMP!"

Will's apprentice looked at him confused. Then with a simple shake of the head he did. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head sighing.

"Why did you jump?" Will asked the hopeful apprentice. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to come up with a test to see if the boy was appropriate to be a Ranger's apprentice which was why he was stuck here yelling. Hell, he hadn't even been in the country when Halt had decided that the boy might have potential.

"Because you yelled at me to," the apprentice replied.

"But you aren't a page," Will said.

"So I wasn't to jump?"

"You were meant to."

"I'm confused." Will stopped for a moment.

"Let's start again, shall we? What's your name?" he asked.

"Hugh," the apprentice replied.

"I'm meant to test you to see if you could cope with being a ranger. I have no clue how to do that as you are my first apprentice," Will explained.

"So I made it?" Hugh asked.

"Congratulations!" Will replied and walked off to go and get coffee. He would teach Hugh the love of coffee tomorrow.

* * *

**For some reason this story just didn't want to work. It didn't help that in the middle of this I got yelled at a teacher and watched my friends who are sitting in front of me bob up and down at the same time to a song. **

**Question!**

**Mandatory question :) If you hate some of your teachers, why?**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	9. 12 - Kick in the Head

_**Title = Kick in the head**_

_**Word Count = 131**_

_**Summary = Will gets kicked in the head**_

* * *

"Will!"

"Will!"

"Will!"

"He's not responding."

"Don't move him. There might be an injury that we don't know is there."

"Or he could just be unconcious."

"That's possible."

"But-"

"Wait," he just made a noise!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Too loud."

"Smart Horace, Smart."

"It actually was."

"Don't join his side Halt! You're meant to be on mine."

"I was just stating who was actually thinking about what had just happened Gil."

"Well you don't have to snap at me!"

"I give up."

"I said too loud and you all started arguing louder."

"Sounds right."

"And it is your fault for being kicked in the head with my foot."

"I hate you Gil!"

* * *

**I completely forgot I was putting questions up because my plan for this story in in Mum's car!**

**So...**

**Did you know that a rat can survive longer without water than a camel. :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
